


Abducted

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, sam protec but also he attac, there's gonna be violence but i think it's not that graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Request: I LOVE your writing!! I was wondering if you could do one where the reader and Sam get caught and get tortured and the people doing that realise that torturing sam won’t get them anywhere, then they figure out that sam has feelings for (reader)and they torture her to get answers from sam!!! xxx





	Abducted

Sam and you were sitting a few feet apart, facing each other, both of you tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse.

You were looking at the ground in front of you, blaming yourself for this situation.

You met Sam through Sully, when he asked you to accompany him on a job. The three of you made a good team and the two men always invited you with them to help them discover lost cities, solve hard puzzles, unravel ancient legends and find valuable treasures.

Well, right now you weren’t the only one wanted to get rich. A bunch of mercenaries started to chase you through the jungle, lead by an asshole who wanted the treasure for himself.

You were used to dangerous situations like this thanks to Victor, but now you got caught, and you felt like you weren’t getting out of this one.

When you and Sam were running away from the men chasing you, you slipped on the muddy ground, making you fall, and when Sam heard your body hitting the ground, he turned around and wanted to help you. But your knee got injured, and you were moving much slower than before. You asked him to leave you behind, you promised him that you will hide somewhere and later you will find him, but he refused to leave you alone, and now you both were caught.

“It’s okay, kid, I’m gonna get us out.” - Sam said as he tried to get himself free, but these assholes were good at making knots.

You looked up at Sam and watched as he was pulling his arms, which were tied behind him, and you let out a deep sigh.

“I told you to leave me.”

Sam stopped moving, and he looked at you in confusion.

He studied your face, your brows furrowing in anger, as you lips were curling down at the corners, while you were staring in front of you.

There were times when you looked older than your age, where you acted older than your age, and it was one of them.

His eyes softened when he saw how this hard look on your face changed your beautiful features, which he used to look at in adoration.

You were much younger than him, but he couldn’t deny the feelings he was having for you. You two knew each other for two years now, and while he noticed you were pretty and smart the first time he met you, you managed to amaze him every time you worked together.

You didn’t see each other that often, only when you were working together. But sometimes those jobs lasted for weeks, where you travelled together.

But there were times when he didn’t see you for months between two jobs, and he always found himself thinking about you, desperately searching for collectors or other rich assholes to find a job so he could have a reason to see you again.

When you weren’t working together you still e-mailed once in a while but it wasn’t enough for him.

He missed your presence, he missed your voice. He missed sitting next to you on the plane, and missed talking to you. He missed your laugh when he told you a joke and he missed the looks you gave him every time he made an innocent compliment either on your looks or how impressed he was by a thing you said.

“We had the chance to get away, I wasn’t careful enough, and I fucked up, and now we are both here because of me.”

Sam’s brows furrowed more. You shouldn’t blame yourself. It was him who should have tried harder to find a place to hide, it was him who should have fought harder to keep you safe.

“It’s not your fault. If it weren’t for these assholes we would be happily on our way searching for the treasure.” - he said and he started trying to get free again. - “And we will find it.”

You looked up at him, and when he saw that he gave you his signature smirk.

“Nobody was able to stop us before, and I’m not gonna let them stop us now.” - he said with a wink.

One corner of your mouth turned upwards and Sam’s heart fluttered in his chest, seeing that he could lift your mood.

He started to pull on the rope harder, but it didn’t looked like it wanted to let him free soon.

He looked down to see the chair he was sitting on better. It was made of wood, and looked really old. He wiggled a little and heard as it cracked a little.

His smile widened and he looked up at you again.

“Tell you what, after we get out, I’m gonna take you to a nice place, huh?” - he said, rocking in the chair, looking down again, seeing if it will break.

Your eyes widened at his words and you were glad he was looking down, because he couldn’t see your red cheeks.

You will never ever admit it to him, but you had the biggest crush on Sam, mankind had ever witnessed.

He was older than you, and you were sure he wouldn’t want to do anything with a ‘kid’ like you. Oh, how much you hated when he called you that. Always reminding you that you were just a little girl in his eyes, not a grown woman what you actually were.

“I know you like Italian food, how about I take you to Italy?” - Sam grunted, as he was trying to make the chair break. - “You know, to try the real thing, ba… kid.” - he quickly corrected himself.

His heart hammered in his chest, as he thought about how would you have reacted if he had said the nickname he always wanted to call you, just never had the courage.

Babygirl.

You were his smart little baby.

His beautiful doll.

He stopped moving in the chair and looked up at you, to see if you noticed his stammering, but you were looking at him with your cute little smile he loved so much.

“That would be good.” - you said to him.

Sam smiled back at you, but both of your eyes widened when you heard the door opening.

Both of your heads snapped in the direction where two mercenaries walked in.

“Okay, since our boss is a little busy now, you have to spill to us.” - one of them said as he stopped between the two of you.

Neither of you said anything, so the man motioned to his partner and he quickly walked in front of Sam and punched him in the face.

You heard as Sam groaned a little and you looked at him worried. You saw as he slowly lifted his head to look at the man who punched him, then he sucked his lower lip a little, turned his head to the side and spit out the blood, not saying anything.

The man who spoke to him smirked.

“We got ourselves a tough guy, huh?” - he said to his partner. - “Why don’t you hit him for real, instead of fucking caressing him?”

The other man got mad at the insult, clenched his fist and hit Sam again, much harder than before.

He groaned in pain again, louder this time and a sob escaped your mouth when you heard it.

“It’s okay, Y/N, he hits like a five year old.” - Sam said and when he lifted his head again, you saw that he had a cut on his cheekbone which was bleeding.

Silent tears were falling down your cheeks, as you saw that the man punched him again because of what he said.

The other man who was bossing around his partner turned his head slowly towards you.

“Aww, sweetheart, don’t worry, we’re not gonna hurt you.” - he said in a fake tone, as he started walking to you slowly.

Sam eyes widened in fear and anger as he saw that.

“Don’t fucking touch her.” - he said in a dangerously low voice.

The man leaned down to your face, like he was examining it, then he smirked and turned back to Sam, while he was still bending over.

“Oh, looks like we’ve found a weak spot after all.” - he said as he was looking at Sam like he was challenging him, but Sam didn’t say anything else, just stared at him with a death glare.

The man turned back to you and put his hand gently on your injured knee. You still whimpered at the action, because it hurt even when he wasn’t touching it.

When Sam heard your whimpers and saw as you turned your head away from the man, closing your eyes in pain, he growled and leaned forward, like he was trying to pounce on the man.

The other man who was standing next to Sam leaned down too, to be in eye level with him, and smiled at Sam mockingly.

“Don’t worry, he’s not gona hurt her… Much.”

Just when he said that, Sam saw that the man squeezed your knee and you cried out in agony.

That was it.

He’s gonna fucking kill them.

Sam drew his head back and headbutted the man who was next to him, and he groaned, lifting his hands to his face, holding his broken nose.

Since his legs weren’t tied, Sam lifted himself up a little, then fall back on the chair hard, making it break under him to pieces. As he fall to the ground he made a back somersault and while he was rolling, he lifted his arms which were still tied together over his legs, so when he stood up, his hands were in front of him, not behind his back.

The man he had headbutted pulled a gun on him, but Sam kicked it out of his hand. Then he pulled a knife and when he tried to attack Sam, he positioned his hands so the blade cut his ropes, making them fall to the ground.

The man looked at Sam shocked, and he looked back at him with a quick smile.

“Thanks, bud.” - he said as he quickly picked up the gun from the floor and shoot the man while he was charging at him with the knife again.

When he collapsed on the floor, Sam pointed the gun at the man who hurt you, but he saw that while he was fighting with his partner, the man set you free and now was holding you in front of him, pointing a gun to your head.

Sam narrowed his eyes and his grip on the gun tightened.

“Quite impressive. Shame your girlfriend is not as good as you.” - he said tauntingly, as his arm around your neck squeezed you a little closer to him.

Your hands were on his arm, pulling on it, but he was much stronger than you, and you couldn’t break free.

Sam saw as silent tears were still falling from your eyes, making him more eager to kill the man behind you.

“Do you trust me, babygirl?” - he asked as he was aiming at the man’s head, trying to decide if he could take the shot.

Your breath caught in your throat at the nickname, and you gulped down the lump in your throat.

“I trust you.” - you said in a breathless voice, but your answer still sounded determined.

That was all Sam needed to hear. Knowing that you trusted him, made him feel like he could do anything.

“Oh, how romant…” - the man couldn’t finish his words as a gunshot rang through the air.

You suddenly were falling backwards, landing on top of the man, his arm still around your neck.

You clawed on his arm, breaking free of his grasp and you lifted your head to look at him. You gasped when you saw a hole in his head, blood leaking from it freely. You turned your head and when you felt a hand on your shoulder and saw that Sam was kneeling next to you.

When you turned to him, he cupped your cheeks, looking at your head and neck for any injuries.

“Y/N, you okay?” - he asked as he finally looked into your eyes.

You looked back at him wide eyed, then suddenly you threw your arms over his shoulders and kissed him forcefully.

Sam’s heart skipped a beat when he felt your lips on his, and felt the need and eagerness in your touches.

He kissed you back with passion, enjoying that he was finally able to hold you in his arms.

When you pulled away to come up for air, Sam touched his forehead against yours.

“Let’s get the hell out of here, baby.” - he said and you nodded against him.

“You owe me an Italian date.” - you said to him, making him laugh, and he kissed your forehead, then pulled you on your feet.


End file.
